waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Black Cauldron/International
The Black Cauldron has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1985 and 1998. Brazilian Portuguese * Taran - Fábio Villa Verde * Eilonwy - Marisa Leal * Flores Flama (Fflewddur Fflam) - Isaac Bardavid * Dallben - Orlando Drummond * Rei de Chifres (Horned King) - Garcia Neto * Res Leg Leg (King Eidilleg) - Dario Lourenco * Gurgi - Mário Jorge Andrade * Doli - Nelson Batista * Orddu - Neyda Rodrigues * Orwen - Sonia Ferreira * Orgoch - Glória Ladany * Nojentinho (Creeper) - Henrique Ogalla * Narrador - Márcio Seixas * Duende cor-de-rosa (Pink Fairfolk) - Adriana Torres * Additional voice - Jose Santanna Danish * Taran - Mikkel Weyde * Eilonwy - Amalie Dollerup * Den Hornede Konge (The Horned King) - Stig Hoffmeyer * Fflewddur Fflam - Peter Zhelder * Daliben - Henning Moritzen * Gurgi - Søren Ulrichs * Doli - Torben Sekov * Kong Eidellig (King Eidellig) - John Martinus * Luske (Creeper) - Donald Andersen * Orwen - Anna Reumert Dutch * Taran - Vincente Croiset * Prinses Eilonie (Princess Eilonwy) - Nathalie Wijers * Dalban (Dallen) - Peter Aryans * Fliere Flam (Fflewddur Flam) - Luc Lutz * Gehoornde Koning (The Horned King) - Coen Flink * Gorgi (Gurgi) - Henk Votel * Koning Eidilleg - Eric van Ingen * Doli - John Kraaijkamp Sr. * Orddu - Tonny Huurdeman * Orwen - Adèle Bloemendaal * Orgoch - Carry Tefsen * Kruiperd (Creeper) - Joost Prinsen * Verteller (The Narrator) - Jules Crosiet European Portuguese * Taran - André Raimundo * Ilone (Eilonwy) - Carla Garcia * Flores Flama (Fflewddur Fflam) - Carlos Vieira de Almeida * Dallben - Rui Mendes * Rei Chifres (Horned King) - Carlos Paulo * Rei Leg Leg (King Eidilleg) - Dario Lourenco * Gurgi - Carlos Freixo * Doli - Octávio de Matos * Orddu - Rita Alagao * Orwen - Isabel Ribas * Orgoch - Luísa Salgueiro * Arrepio (Creeper) - Paulo Oom * Narrador - Nicolau Breyner * Duendes (Fairfolk) - Rita Mendes, Maria Lemes, Sara Feio e Nuria Haruman Finnish * Taran - Arttu Wiskari * Elena (Eilonwy) - Hanna Hietala * Hornansarvi (The Horned King) - Heikki Sankari * Harpisti Harpo (Fflewddur Fflam) - Seppo Mäki * Purri (Gurgi) - Jukka Rasila * Doli - Aarre Karén * Keijukuningas (King Eidilleg) - Veikko Honkanen * Ordu - Inkeri Wallenius * Orven (Orwen - Titta Jokinen * Orgo (Orgoch) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Rääppä (Creeper) - Simo Routarinne * Dallben - Esa Saario * Kertoja (Narrator) - Esa Saario French (1985 Dub) * Taram - Thierry Bourdon * Éloïse (Eilonwy) - Barbara Tissier * Dalben - Jacques Deschamps * Ritournel - Serge Lhorca * Le roi Bedaine - Philippe Dumat * Gurki - Roger Carel * Crapaud - Roger Carel * Roncon - Guy Pierrault * Grièche - Perrette Pradier * Goulue - Jane Val * Griotte - Béatrice Delfe * Le Seigneur des Ténèbres - Jean Violette * Un elfe - Jackie Berger * Une elfe - Régine Teyssot * Un soldat - Georges Atlas * Un soldat - Mario Santini * Le narrateur (The Narrator) - Serge Sauvion French (1998 Dub) * Taram - Christophe Lemoine * Eilonwy - Chantal Macé * Dalben - Philippe Dumat * Ritournel - Pierre Baton * Le Roi Bedaine - Roger Carel * Gurki - Éric Métayer * Ronchon - Guy Piérauld * Grièche - Perrette Pradier * Goulue - Marie Vincent * Griotte - Colette Venhard * Crapaud - Edgar Givry * Le Seigneur des Ténèbres - Bernard Tiphaine * Une elfe - Marine Boiron * Les soldiers - Pascal Renwick et Jean-Louis Faure * Narrateur (Narrator) - Denis Savignat German * Taran - Frank Schaff-Langhans * Eilonwy - Katja Primel * Fflewddur Fflam - Hermann Ebeling * Gurgi - Wolfgang Ziffer * Der Gehörnte König (The Horned King) - Joachim Kemmer * Kribbel (Creeper) - Peter Matic * Dallben - Heinz-Theo Branding * König Eidilleg - Wolfgang Völz * Doli - Helmut Heyne * Orddu - Bettina Schön * Orwen - Almut Eggert * Orgoch - Maria Axt * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Joachim Nottke Hungarian * Taran - Krisztián Heisz * Eilonwy - Zsanett Czető * Szarvas király - András Faragó * Gurgi - Kornél Pusztaszeri * Dallben - Ottó Szokolay * Fflewddur Fflam - Károly Kassai * Creeper - Péter Szokol * Eidilleg király - László Versényi * Doli - László Szacsvay * Orddu - Éva Szabó * Orten - Mari Némedi * Orgoch - Mari Illyés * Fénytunder fiú - Martin Straub * Fénytunder lány - Adrienn Pekár * Narrátor - Gyula Szersén * Additional voices: Miklós Hegegus, Vilmos Papucsek & Rókus Varga Italian * Taron (Taran) - Giorgio Borghetti * Ailin (Eilonwy) - Loredana Nicosia * Dallben - Giuseppe Rinaldi * Gurghi - Marco Bresciani * Re Cornelius (The Horned King) - Paolo Poiret * Rospus (Creeper) - Carlo Reali * Sospirello (Fflewddur Fflam) - Gianni Williams * Re Fingal (King Eiddelig) - Arturo Dominici * Doli - Gigi Angelillo * Orchina (Orddu) - Gabriella Genta * Orcona (Orgoch) - Paola Giannetti * Orvina (Orwen) - Germana Dominici * Follettino 1 - Marco Guadagno * Follettino 2 - Mauro Gravina * Follettina - Giuppy Izzo Japanese * Taran - Hidehiro Kikuchi * Eilonwy - Miina Tominaga * Gurgi - Tadashi Yamazaki * Dallben - Kazuo Kumakura * Doli - Ryuji Saikachi * The Horned King - Shozo Iizuka * Fflewddur Fflam - Sanji Hase * King Eiddileg - Ichiro Nagai * Creeper - Chikao Ohtsuka * Orddu - Kazuko Makino * Orwen - Yoshiko Ota * Orgoch - Reiko Senou * Narrator - Shinji Nakae * Additional voices: Nariko Fujieda, Daisuke Namikawa, Tatsuyuki Jinnai, Shun Yashiro, Ritsuo Sawa, Kazuo Hayashi, Eken Mine, Keisuke Yamashita, Ichirou Murakoshi, Tetsuya Kaji and Hideyuki Umezu Korean * Taran - ? * Eilonwy - Lee Seon-Young * The Horned King - ? Mexican Spanish * Tarón (Taran) - Raúl Aldana * Elena (Eilonwy) - Diana Santos * Dallben - Esteban Siller * Fausto Flama (Fflewdur Fflam) - Luis Bayardo * Rey del Mal (The Horned King) - Blas García * Gurgi - Héctor Lee * Chueco (Creeper) - Salvador Nájar * Olguina (Orgoch) - Ángela Villanueva * Ondina (Orddu) - Rosario Múñoz Ledo * Orvina (Orwen) - Nancy MacKenzie * Soldados (Soldiers) - Carlos Segundo, Francisco Colmenero y Eduardo Borja * Soldado en mesa (Soldier at the table) - Arturo Mercado * Rey Enrique (King Eidilleg) - Jesús Colín * Doli - Esteban Siller * Niña Gnomo (Fairfolk Little Girl) - Diana Santos * Niño Gnomo #1 (Fairfolk Little Boy #1) - Vanessa Garcel * Niño Gnomo #2 (Fairfolk Little Boy #2) - Gaby Willer * Gnomo - Eduardo Tejedo * Narrador (Narrator) - Carlos Petrel * Voz en sueño (Voice in a dream) - Eduardo Liñán Norwegian * Taran - Eirik Espolin Johnson * Elonwy (Eilonwy) - Sarah MacDonald Berge * Bukkekongen (The Horned King) - Erik Hivju * Fflewdur Fflam - Helge Reiss * Dallben - Knut Risan * Gurki (Gurgi) - Aksel Hennie * Doli - Sigve Bøe * Kong Eidilleg (King Eidilleg) - Helge Winther-Larsen * Orwen - Inger Teien * Orddu - Susanne Fuhr * Orgoch - Turid Balke * Creeper - Lars Sørbø * Additional voices: Ivar Nørve, Andreas Loly & Kamilla Harwig Grønli * Instruktör: Inger Teien * Oversetter: Kjersti Gravklev * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye * Innspillingstekniker: Hans Hopen * Finalemix: Mads Eggert * Innspillingsstudio: Sun Studio Norge * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen, Sun Studio Swedish (1985 Dub) * Taran - Erik Lindgren * Eilonwy - Josefin Ahlqvist * Dallben - Olof Thunberg * Den Hornkrönte Kungen (Horned King) - Jan Blomberg * Gurgi - Tomas Krantz * Fflewddur Fflam - Nils Eklund * Kung Eiddileg - John Harryson * Doli - Carl Billquist * Orddu - Meta Velander * Orwen - Margreth Weivers * Orgoch - Fillie Lyckow * Krypet - Mille Schmidt * Flickan - Josefina Mothander * Pojken - Rickard Barrefelt * Vakter - Sture Hovstadius, Anders Nyström & Stephan Karlsén * Berättare - Stephan Karlsén Swedish (1998 Dub) * Taran - Nick Atkinson * Eilonwy - Therese Reuterswärd * Dallben - Håkan Mohede * Den Hornkrönte Kungen (Horned King) - Kenneth Milldoff * Gurgi - Andreas Nilsson * Fflewddur Fflam - Hans Lindgren * Doli - Mikael Roupé * Kung Eidellig - Thomas Engelbrektson * Krälarn - Stefan Frelander * Orwen - Lena Ericsson * Orgoch - Cecilia Hjalmarsson * Orddu - Gizela Rasch * Berättare - Dan Bratt Turkish * Taran - Ömer Can Duna * Eilonwy - Elif Atakan * Fluvdir Flen (Fflewddur Fflam) - Ahmet Tasdemir * Dallben - Erhan Abir * Gurgi - Deniz Salman * Boynuzlu Kral (The Horned King) - Mazlum Kiper * Kral Aydilleg (King Eidilleg) - Nuvit Candaner * Orvin (Orwen) - Sebnem Unaldi * Doli - Ahmet Eres Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs